Big Time Chicken
by MadAsRabbits9
Summary: Rated M for adult stuff - *cough*   Don't read it if you dont like that stuff - Kogan one shot :P


**A/n – for those of you that don't know, gay chicken is a game in which two supposedly straight guys perform gay type acts, e.g. kissing a person of the same gender, until one of them chickens out. This usually only reached Kissing stages before the round is terminated XD**

"Who wants to play Gay Chicken?" James exclaimed, jumping up and down. Everyone but Kendall groaned. Kendall could win against anyone in this room and loved the fact that James insisted on playing it as it was the only thing he ever actually won at, however strange the game was. All four boys had been on a sugar high all day, and we're starting to get tired but not tired enough to crash so they we're in James and Carlos' room playing games. They had gone through an entire game of twister, a mini game of truth or dare but they had to stop as soon as the people from the apartment next door started complaining about the boys running down the hallways and had come close to playing a nice calm game of monopoly but James wasn't having any of it. Logan yawned.

"Okay but lets make it a quick one" Kendall widened his eyes at Logan

"you ACTUALLY want to play this?" Logan nodded slightly

"Its time that someone beat you" Kendall raised an eyebrow

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Logan chuckled as James jumped up and down

"We have our first contestants!" Kendall moved so he was sitting with his legs out and resting on his hands behind his body and Logan sat in front of him, slightly to the side to avoid sitting on his legs. Kendall smirked as Logan gulped and moved forward slightly. He looked directly into Logan's eyes and slowly their faces moved closer together. Neither of them showed any sign of chickening out and all that could be heard was James occasional squeak as the boys got closer and closer together.

Kendall got lost in Logan's deep brown eyes and before either boy knew what was going on their lips had touched gently. Their lips started moving together gently and their eyes closed too. Logan loosely wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and the kiss deepened. They could hear James' and Carlos' little gasps but neither of them stopped. Kendall gently placed his hands on Logan's hips as Logan moved to wrap his legs around Kendall's waist.

Not once did they break the kiss and soon enough Kendall's tongue ran along Logan's bottom lip asking for access. Their tongues we're in each others mouths in no time and by now James was starting to have his suspicions. Even Kendall wouldn't go that far to win a game. There was something else going on. He tapped Logan on the shoulder

"Uh, guys? I think we'll call this one a draw!" Logan pulled away but didn't take his eyes off of Kendall

"Yeah, okay, whatever" Kendall said, not wanting to take his eyes of Logan either. Carlos smirked at the scene. It was sweet. He had known that Logan liked Kendall the moment Logan had worked it out himself. James was still in the dark about the whole thing, or had been up until now and carlos knew that as soon as Kendall and Logan left they would continue with the 'game'. James made awkward noises as he stood back up

"Do you two wanna... you know... go 'to bed'?" Kendall turned to James for a second then back to Logan. He smirked seductively

"Do you?" Logan smirked back and stood up, grabbing Kendall's hand and pulling him out of the room "See ya tomorrow guys"

~.~.~.~

The two boys fell back onto the bed, tongues back in each others mouths. They couldn't get close enough to each other. Logan pushed Kendall back up against the headrest and broke the kiss for one second, pulling his own shirt up over his head. Kendall done the same and soon their lips were back on each other. Kendall ran his hands up and down Logan's sides as Logan worked on undoing Kendall's jeans that were getting tighter and tighter by the second.

"Lo-Logie" Kendall moaned as his jeans were pushed off his legs. Logan kissed back up Kendall's chest, nipping occasionally at his tender skin. Kendall let out little whimpers as he felt his erection throb with need. Logan smirked as he felt it push against his leg. He pulled off his own shorts and boxers with them, climbing back on top of Kendall. He ran his hands down Kendall's chest and stopped at the larger boy's underwear. He teased him through the material with his finger and felt himself getting hotter and hotter at Kendall's needy whimpers. In the end he hooked his fingers over and pulled them down and off, throwing them somewhere across the room.

Kendall flipped the two over, tired of waiting. Logan gasped as he felt the two boy's erections rubbing together. Kendall gently took hold of the smaller boy's member and started rubbing up and down. Logan bucked his hips and let out a loud moan as he felt himself nearing his peak. He held it in as much as he could but Kendall was just too good with his hands. He came there and then all over his hand. Kendall took this as an opportunity to get what he wanted, Logan. He slid one finger into Logan's entrance without warning causing Logan to whimper with a mixture of pain and lust. He added another finger quickly and began to scissor, getting him ready for the main event. He reached into Logan's bedside draw, pulled out the lube James had bought for a joke for his birthday and squeezed it over his dick, moaning as the cold liquid dripped down. He lined himself up to Logan's entrance and with one quick needy kiss he thrust in. Logan let out what was close to a scream that was emphasised with every thrust. The screams turned to moans soon enough and he started bucking his hips to meet Kendall's thrusts.

Kendall hit Logan's prostate dead on and Logan moaned louder than he had before. He closed his eyes and his mouth hung open as Kendall kept hitting that one sweet spot. He felt himself nearing his next peak but was beaten when Kendall came straight into Logan with one loud groan of Logan's name. He continued to thrust until he could see in Logan's face that he was just about to cum. He quickly wrapped his mouth around him as Logan came straight into Kendall's mouth. He swallowed Logan's seed and smiled at him. Logan was panting hard and his skin was covered in sweat but he looked so goddamn hot. It was enough to make him cum again.

Kendall stood up and picked Logan up, who wrapped his legs weakly around Kendall "K-Kendall where are w-we going?"

Kendall smirked seductively.

"Shower or table?" Logan's eyes widened "Shower." Kendall chuckled and attached his lips to Logan's as they walked into the ensuite bathroom.


End file.
